Of Love and Heartache
by Hinnia
Summary: Sasuke has to do one of the worst deeds he's ever been ordered to do. He wants to back out, but if he does, he will loose his home. How is Sakura going to react when she finds out her whole life has been destroyed by the man she loves? Slight OCCness.
1. Chapter 1: I'm sorry

He sighed as he sat against the tree, head tilted down towards the ground. He knew that he was waiting for someone, but he couldn't bring himself to actually admitting it. He continued to look down towards the ground, his knees held up to his chest by his strong arms. As he looked to his right at the little brick house just down the road, he thought of why he was there. He couldn't believe what he was going to do later. He was there because he just wanted to see her one more time, looking happy as she always does. Because he knew, that by tomorrow, that innocent, happy girl would never be the same.

He snapped out of his thoughts when he heard a twig snap behind him. It was a few meters away in the distance, but it was too close for him to be comfortable. _Damn it_, he cursed to himself, _I should have been paying attention! _He quickly jumped up off his feet and hid himself behind the big oak tree. _Did she see me?_ He glanced back towards that brick house that he knew to be hers. He would just keep looking in that direction until she walked past. He would be unable to see her face, but that was due to his own negligence. About a minute passed, and he started to get worried. She wasn't that far away when he hid. _She should have passed this tree by now_! He wanted to look over the other side of the tree, but he was afraid that she'd see him. Just as he started to panic, he noticed a figure slowly walking up the stairs to the door of the red brick house. Was he that involved in his thoughts that he completely missed her walking by? As he watched her enter the house and close the door behind her, he was struck with sadness. Now, he will never be able to see that angelic, innocent face of hers. He knew that the next time he sees her, her expression will be cold and filled with hate and anger. "Sakura…" he whispered. "I'm sorry."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She yawned as she entered the house that she shared with her mom, dad, little brother, and little sister. She walked directly to her bedroom and opened the huge window that overlooked the outside forest. She then glanced at the big, old oak tree not far from her house. "Sasuke-kun." She said in a low voice. She had seen him there, waiting for her. At least, she thought he was waiting for her. She was almost positive he had been watching her walk down the path. But, why would he be waiting for her? She loved him, but she was pretty sure that the only one he loved was himself. She sighed as she walked over to her bed. All this thinking was making her brain hurt. She just wanted some sleep. To her surprise, her bed was already made-up beautifully. Her pillows were even arranged the way she liked them. She smiled as she thought of her mom, who was probably the one who did it. Without even putting her pyjamas on, she curled up in her bed and fell asleep before she could even finish her thoughts.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Midnight. The exact time that he had been dreading since he first heard of his mission. He reached for his sheathed katana, and stuck it in the holder in his belt. He usually didn't carry a sword, but he decided to that night. He thought that it would make his job just a bit easier. Closing his eyes, he jumped out of his bedroom window and took off towards Sakura's house. He thought of how much this would change her life, and a single tear ran down his face. He didn't want her to be hurt, but it was unavoidable. It was that damn Hokage's fault. _Tsunade-sama, betraying your student… It's low. Even for you…_

**Flashback**

He was sitting on a rock, admiring one of Konoha's only waterfalls, when he was interrupted.

"Uchiha-san," he heard someone say. "Lady Hokage requests your presence in her office." Sasuke turned around to see two gaurds standing behind him.

"I will be there shortly." He said boredly. She probably just wanted to send him away on some long mission again.

The gaurds disappeared in a puff of smoke wile Sasuke was complaining to himself in his head. _I guess I'd better go. _He took one last look at the beautiful waterfall before he stood, and quickly made his way to the Hokage Tower.

He knocked loudly on the door, as he heard someone shout, "Come in." As he entered the office of the Fifth Hokage, he wasn't surprised to see her in the position she was in. She wasn't sitting at her desk doing paperwork like she should have been; she was staring out the window.

"Tsunade-sama." Sasuke said in a low voice. Tsunade turned around and greeted him, as she took a seat at her desk.

"I have a mission for you." She started. "Now, this mission is confidential. No one is to know about this. **No one. **Do you understand me, Uchiha?" She said in a dead-serious tone.

"Yes, Tsunade-sama…" Sasuke said apprehensively.

"I need you to kill the family of Sakura Haruno." She said calmly.

Sasuke's eyes opened wide at her words. He must have heard her wrong.

"E-excuse me?" Sasuke studdered.

"You are going to go to her house in exactly one week from now at midnight, and slaughter every living person in that house. Except for her, of course." Tsunade continued.

"Why? Who would hire a ninja to do such a horrible thing?!" Sasuke said, his voice rising in rage.

"The person who is hiring you… Is me." Tsunade said with a sadistic smile.

Sasuke froze. "She's only 13 years old, and you want her to loose her entire family?! What the fuck is wrong with you?!" Sasuke screamed at her.

"I want her to be my daughter. I need her to be my own kin. I love her more than a student. I need to be her guardian. SHE **MUST** BELONG TO ME!" Tsunade now spoke in a tone that Sasuke had never heard before. He could tell that she had finally gone over the deep-end, but there was nothing he could do. "If you refuse this mission, you will be kicked out of the village." Tsunade stated.

Sasuke was about to say that he would never betray Sakura, but then something dawned on him: If he was kicked out of the village, then he would have no home. He would loose contact with his friends and sensei. And with Sakura.

"Tsunade-sama, as much as I would like to deny this mission… I will do it."

End Flashback

As he shook himself out of his thoughts, he realized that he had just arrived at the Haruno family home. He shuddered as he studied the house for a way in. He ended his search after only a quick look, seeing that someone had left their bedroom window open. He jumped in, only to stop after seeing whos room it was. The still form of Sakura Harono lay asleep in the bed infront of him. He then felt regret in the pit of his stomache as he looked upon the face of that angel. In less than an hour, she would have no family. And in less than a day, she will most likely be in the care of Tsunade. And it would all be thanks to him and his selfishness. He walked out of her bedroom, closing the door behind him. As he wandered down the hallway, he kept thinking about how much he was going to regret this. Then, suddenly, he felt a pain in his back. A sharp, intense jabbing pain that took him by surprise. He quickly whipped around to see a young girl, about the age of 8. Fear was written all over her face as she stared at him.

"G… Go a-away!" She screamed as she closed her eyes. "I… I saw you. Y-you were w-watching my s-sister sleep. I don't know why you're here, but… That sword… Go away now!" She said, gaining more confidence as she spoke. The pain suddenly got the best of Sasuke. He had no clue what he was doing. He felt something warm on his face, and looked down, terrified. Blood. It was her blood. He had grabbed his katana, and slashed it right through her frail body. She now lay on the floor in two pieces, with a large pool of blood underneath her.

"SHIZUMI!" He heard someone scream. He abruptly turned around and saw a boy, around the age of 5, staring at his lifeless sister. Sasuke had started something, and he knew it. The worst part about this thing, is that he had to finish it. Taking a firm grip onto his katana, he lunged at the boy. As he felt the blood on his face and hands, he smiled. His smile was so cold, it was like it wasn't even Sasuke anymore. As he glance down to the new lifeless body on the floor, he realized that he was half finished. Both of the children were now lying dead in a pool of their own blood. _2 down, 2 to go. _He started to lightly laugh to himself. He found it funny that he was enjoying this. Part of him wasn't, but the part that was had taken control of his body. As he stand there, katana raised triumphantly, he laughed. That was, he laughed until he got thrown into a wall. Hard. He looked up to see Sakura's father; the one who pushed him. And, huddled behind him, he saw Sakura's mother. She looked completely terrified, while the middle aged man seemed completely together. _Let's have some fun. This is gonna be easy._ Sasuke quickly did a few hand signs, and appeared behind Sakura's mother. With one quick movement of his wrist, he had pierced his katana through the woman, and then through the man standing infront of her. He smiled as he heard their screams echo throughout the house. He quickly pulled his katana out, and smiled when he saw all the blood pouring onto the floor. As they both fell to the ground, he slit their necks. And they were dead. They all were. The family that Sakura loved so much was gone. Her mother and sister had her beautiful pink hair, too. Shame. He froze as something caught his eye. Sakura was now awake, walking sleepily towards the scene. As she opened her eyes and saw the state of her family, her mouth dropped open in horror. And, as she saw Sasuke standing there, her mind was overloaded. She dropped to her knees, and let out the loudest scream that Sasuke had ever heard.


	2. Chapter 2: How far will you go for me?

**Corrupt Blossom** – Thanks so much! You have no idea how much that means to me. xD; I mean, that was the first comment of my first fanfic. I was scared to death that no one would review. ;-;

**fantasyAge** - Yeah, I know I do. And I'm gonna force you to, now. :3 Here's your other chapter. Happy? P

**Recap**

He froze as something caught his eye. Sakura was now awake, walking sleepily towards the scene. As she opened her eyes and saw the state of her family, her mouth dropped open in horror. And, as she saw Sasuke standing there, her mind was overloaded. She dropped to her knees, and let out the loudest scream that Sasuke had ever heard.

**Chapter 2 – Enjoy!**

It was then that Sasuke realized what he had done. He had finally snapped out his masochistic state, and he felt horrible. He stared at her blankly, while one lone tear slid down his cheek. _I shouldn't be crying! I'm the cause of this mess! The cause of her heartache!_ Sasuke mentally yelled at himself. He had no right to feel pain for himself. He looked over at Sakura who had finally stopped screaming, and felt his heart sink. She was now lying on the ground, back turned away from her parents, crying her eyes out. He had a quick flashback of, and only had 3 words in his mind: _The Uchiha Masacre._ He had looked as pitiful as she did now. Remorse, regret, sorrow, pain both mental and physical; he felt all of these at this moment, and it was killing him. Sakura got to her knees, and slowly stood, her back still turned away from the man she loved. Well, _once_ loved. _I wouldn't be surprised if she hates me now. She has a right to, I know- _Sasuke's thoughts were interrupted as Sakura began to talk.

"Sasuke…" She said in a low tone as she turned around to face him.

_Sasuke? What happened to the –kun? _Sasuke shuddered.

"Sasuke… W-" Sakura's words cut off as she started to cry again. She fell to her knees, crying - hard. "WHY?!" She screamed between sobs.

Sasuke rushed over to her and was about to hug her, when she slapped him.

"G-get away f-from m-m-me!" She stuttered with wide eyes.

"Sakura-chan, I'm not going to hurt you! I'm so sorry…" He said with pleading eyes. "The Hokage hired me…" Sasuke explained to her exactly what Tsunade had told him. He grabbed her shoulders as she started to shake uncontrollably.

"Tsunade-sensei…" She weeped, leaning towards Sasuke. He hugged her protectively.

"We can't stay here." She stated. "I can't live here any longer. Thanks to her, I-I've lost my whole family… For her own selfish reasons… And I trusted her!" Sakura spat out.

Sasuke listened to her words carefully as a thought crossed his mind.

"Sakura-chan… We have to do it."

"D-do what?"

"We have to run away… together."

**Sorry, I know it was short, but I have a lot of other things to do aswell. I'll try to update at least once a week. At least. It will probably be more often than that, but that will be my safety net. P Review and tell me what you think?**


	3. Chapter 3: I will never forgive you

**Sorry! Gomenasai! ;-; I'm so sorry! I haven't had a computer for the longest time, because it had to be sent to the shop, and they messed up… ;-; I have no intentions of abandoning this story! It doesn't seem very popular, but I hope I can make it become so. Again, I'm sorry. Here's the next chapter for all of you who still want to read! 3**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**And I suppose I should do a disclaimer… Sakura-chan?**

_**Sakura:**_** Hinnia loves Uchihacest!**

_**Hinnia:**_** Well, yes, but-**

_**Sakura:**_** Oh, and she does not own Naruto!**

_**Hinnia:**_** Good girl. I won't kill you now. :3**

_**Sakura:**_** o.o;**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Recap:**

"Tsunade-sensei…" She weeped, leaning towards Sasuke. He hugged her protectively.

"We can't stay here." She stated. "I can't live here any longer. Thanks to her, I-I've lost my whole family… For her own selfish reasons… And I trusted her!" Sakura spat out.

Sasuke listened to her words carefully as a thought crossed his mind.

"Sakura-chan… We have to do it."

"D-do what?"

"We have to run away… together."

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 3 – I will never forgive you**

Onyx met emerald. They stared at each other for what seemed like an eternity, looking

for clues as to what the other was thinking. Sakura abruptly stood, eyes still locked on

Sasuke's. Without words, she stood there, towering above her former crush. Sasuke saw

that she had no intentions of moving any time soon. He reluctantly stood to stand directly

in front of her. That was when he saw it. Her eyes bore no signs of sadness, regret, or

horror… In fact, they bore no signs of any emotion whatsoever. Her soul was empty at

that moment. He really had destroyed her from the inside-out. He ruined her… His little

cherry blossom, once full of attitude and energy, was now nothing but an empty shell of a

girl. And it was his fault. _All my fault…_

He glanced around the room to break the tention-

filled eye contact, but quickly wished he hadn't. Still around them were the bloody bodies

of the people that had meant the most to Sakura. _They were her life. Without them… _

Sasuke decided it was best not to finish his thoughts. He was unable to anyways, as he

now saw Sakura move from the corner of his onyx orbs.

"No…" Sakura whispered, barely loud enough for Sasuke to hear. "I refuse to trust you."

"Sakura-chan," Sasuke said clearly, "It wasn't my fault! Tsunade-"

"How _dare_ you blame Tsunade-sensei for this! You almost had me; I almost believed

your sickening lies. Tsunade-sensei would never want a thing like this to happen to her

student." Sakura spat back. _Well, at least her emotions are back,_ Sasuke thought

sarcastically.

"Sakura-chan, listen! You don't understand any of this. I would never want to hurt you,

either. I love you, Sakura Haruno." Sasuke said hopefully.

For a moment, Sakura stood, unmoving, contemplating his words. After what felt like a

year, Sakura's eyes dullened, hate painted over her features.

"You conniving bastard." She whispered ominously, taking a kunai out of her leg pouch

and holding it at her side. She slowly lifted it up, pointing it straight at Sasuke. "Time to

die." She said menacingly, lunging at him.

Sasuke closed his eyes, preparing for the inevitable. He would not fight back; he killed

her entire family. He knew how painful that was. _My only regret is that I coundn't kill _

_that bastard who murdered __**my**__ clan. I'm just like her; I once loved the one who ruined _

_my life. Itachi…_

Sasuke heard a blade rip through the air, and was positive that his life was over. He kept

his eyes glued shut for a few seconds. When the pain didn't come, he reluctantly opened

one of his eyes… And fainted.

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Gasp! Why did Sasuke-kun faint? What did he see? For the love of god, what happened to our beloved Sasuke-kun?! I know what happened. But, you'll just have to wait until next chapter to find out, because I'm evil. I have many ideas for the next chapter, but this time, I demand: Reviews! I'll post the next chapter as soon as I get at least 5 reviews. I already have 2, so just 3 more! You guys can do that, right? 3**


	4. Chapter 4: What happened to you?

**Thank you guys for reviewing! 3 Chapter 4 time! **

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Disclaimerrr.**

**Itachi: … Why am I here?**

**Hinnia: Because I'm making you. Now, do your job.**

**Itachi: … Hinnia does not own Naruto.**

**Hinnia: Aaaannnddddd?**

**Itachi: …**

**Hinnia: Say the "Polly wants a cracker" thing! 8D**

**Itachi: … Tsukyomi**

**Hinnia: Oh n- in pain**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Recap:**

**Sasuke closed his eyes, preparing for the inevitable. He would not fight back; he **

**killed her entire family. He knew how painful that was. **_**My only regret is that I **_

_**couldn't kill that bastard who murdered my clan. I'm just like her; I once loved the one **_

_**who ruined my life. Itachi…**_

**Sasuke heard a blade rip through the air, and was positive that his life was over. He **

**kept his eyes glued shut for a few seconds. When the pain didn't come, he **

**reluctantly opened one of his eyes… And fainted.**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 4 – What happened to you?**

When he opened is eyes again, all he saw was black. He was completely plunged in

darkness. _Where am I?_ he thought, groggily. The last thing he remembered was…

**Flashback**

Sasuke heard the blade whiz by his head, sure that Sakura had hit him. But she hadn't. He

slowly opened one eye, and gazed upon the most horrible sight he had ever witnessed.

Sakura was pierced from head-to-toe with kunai, blood dripping from every wound. Her

eyes were wide in shock and pain, staring into his, and she still held the kunai straight

infront of her. Then, in what seemed like slow motion, she fell backwards, eyes still

piercing his own. He was so absorbed in his thoughts that he didn't even notice the figure

standing ominously behind Sakura's mangled, bloody body, decorating the floorboards

with those of her family. He finally gathered his thoughts quick enough to get one quick

glance at the shadowy figure before being knocked out from behind.

**End Flashback**

_It all happened so quickly… _He thought with a shudder. By now, his eyes were focused

enough to be able to make out the outlines of his surroundings. A dresser, a covered

window, and… a door! Sasuke grew a wide smile, as he started towards the door on the

other side of the room. His smile quickly faded, as he noticed a large glitch in his plan. **I **

**can't move… **He then slowly looked down and realized a horrifying fact: He was

chained to a bed, with only a thin sheet covering his naked body. He silently cursed

himself for not noticing the fact earlier. His question from before was still ringing loudly

in his head; _Where am I?! _ He tried to scream, but quickly found out that he was gagged.

_Great. _His onyx eyes once more surveyed the small, cold room, and noticed something

that he had previously missed. In the corner of the room nearest to him, there was a large

rope hanging from the ceiling. There were also cobwebs in every corner of the room, and

a foul odor filled the dank air. In the centre of the room, an old 18th century rug adorned

the concrete floor. As he was making note of his surroundings, he was abruptly stopped

as the door opened slightly. It wasn't wide enough for someone to walk through, but it let

a fair amount of light flood into the dark room. It hurt Sasuke's eyes, as he had just gotten

used to the dark. He quickly disregarded the pain, as he saw someone walk through the

old, oak door. He watched the figure intently as it got closer. When the figure was right

beside his bed, Sasuke's eyes quickly changed from onyx to ruby. He started to thrust

about violently, wanting nothing more than to be away from there. Under any other

circumstances, he would gladly use this opportunity to its fullest extent.

"It's been a long time, Otouto." The figure said, smirking. "I hope you still remember

me." He leaned down to Sasuke, so their faces were only an inch apart, and whispered,

"Your dear Aniki."

Sasuke violently bit at the gag in his mouth. He wanted no more at this point than to tell

Itachi off. Itachi evidently saw this and raised his face back to where it was, extending his

arm and untying Sasuke's gag. "Bad move, Itachi." Sasuke said. He opened his mouth

and screamed; loudly. He stopped screaming when another figure popped his head in the

door.

"What's going on here, un?" The figure said.

"Deidara." Itachi said in a murderous tone. "I told you to watch the girl."

_The girl! _Sasuke thought._ That must be Sakura!_

"Well, ehe…" Deidara smiled cheekily before continuing. "She was giving me a really

hard time, so… I gave her to Hidan, un."

**Well, that was chapter 4, un! You like it? Sorry, it's short, I know. But I have Speeches and Science Fair coming up, so I really have to work on that stuff. So, to give me more time, I'm going to ask for 10 more reviews. And, I don't even think that many people are reading this. ;-; So, 10, so I know I'm not wasting my time. Arigato for reading! **


	5. Chapter 5: Why Must We Live Like This?

**Well, I take it that I'm not getting any more reviews now, huh? Oh well, I'll do **

**another chapter just cause I want to. :)**

**A big thank-you to all who reviewed! And a huge thank you to you, Shidou. That's **

**the best review I've ever gotten. Love you muchly. :3**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Disclaimer:**

**Sakura is pink and Kisame is blue, I don't own Naruto and neither do you. :3**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Recap:**

**Sasuke violently bit at the gag in his mouth. He wanted no more at this point than to **

**tell Itachi off. Itachi evidently saw this and raised his face back to where it was, **

**extending his arm and untying Sasuke's gag. "Bad move, Itachi." Sasuke said. He **

**opened his mouth and screamed; loudly. He stopped screaming when another figure **

**popped his head in the door.**

"**What's going on here, un?" The figure said.**

"**Deidara." Itachi said in a murderous tone. "I told you to watch the girl."**

_**The girl!**_** Sasuke thought. **_**That must be Sakura!**_

"**Well, ehe…" Deidara smiled cheekily before continuing. "She was giving me a **

**really hard time, so… I gave her to Hidan, un."**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 5- Why Must We Live Like This?**

Sasuke caught a glimpse of anger in his brother's eyes.

"You gave her… to Hidan?" Itachi said, his voice laced with anger and annoyance.

Just as Deidara opened his mouth to explain, a loud, female scream pierced the air around them, followed by a voice that Sasuke assumed belonged to Hidan.

"You're so cute. Don't be scared, baby."

Sasuke struggled more, trying to free himself from his restraints. He wanted to save Sakura. No, he _needed_ to save her. After all, he loved her. Right? _Right?_

He thrashed about the bed, trying his hardest to break free of the restraints. In his struggle, the thin sheet covering him slipped off his body, down onto the floor, leaving him exposed for all eyes around him. But he didn't care; Sakura was the only thing on his mind.

Itachi, feeling the cool sheet fall onto his feet, snapped back to reality. He glanced down at his baby brother, completely naked before him. Sasuke felt his gaze upon him, stopped struggling, and returned his glare. He then blushed as he saw Itachi's eyes wander farther down his body; stopping when they reached to the area between his legs.

Itachi smiled as he saw his otouto's blush from the corner of his eyes. He crouched down at the side of the bed so he was at eye-level with the blushing chuunin.

"Deidara." He said firmly, not even glancing at the blonde. "Leave." Deidara rolled his eyes. "I guess I'll go check on Hidan, un…" He replied, turning around, and leaving the room.

"Otouto…" Itachi whispered, reaching a hand out to stroke his brother's hair. Sasuke shuddered at the contact, and tried to move away.

"Do not be scared, Sasuke-kun." He said in a light tone, moving his lips closer to Sasuke's face. "I would never hurt you. And I most certainly do not hate you as you think I do. In fact…" He wrapped his arms around his brother's cold body, giving a rare smile. "I've always loved you." Sasuke's eyes welled up at hearing his brother's words. Itachi ran his fingers over Sasuke's smooth cheek in a comforting fashion. "Now, do not worry about the girl." _The girl. _Sasuke thought. _That's what this is all about. _Sasuke quickly started thrashing again, biting his bottom lip as hard as he could. He hated himself now. Because, for a second, Itachi almost made him forget. He almost made him forget about her. _Sakura-chan…_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She screamed as Hidan ran the point of the kunai up her bare leg. It left a red, bloody slash all the way from her ankle to her hip. He leaned his head down to lick the blood away, but staggered back as she kicked him in the head, breaking her leg free of the shackles. He just smiled, as his own blood trickled down his chin.

"You're so cute. Don't be scared, baby." He said, smiling sadistically.

She watched as he performed about 5 hand signs. When he was finished, he returned his hands to his sides, and watched her as she quirked her head inquisitively. He just smiled again. He returned back to her side, as he once again leaned his head down to her leg, sticking out his tongue. She tried to kick him again, but her leg wouldn't move. _No._ she tried again, pushing herself harder, but she was again unsuccessful. _Paralysis Jutsu. For Kami's sake…_ She shivered as she felt his hands on her naked body, and his hot tounge on her leg, traveling up her outer thigh. She screamed again; it seemed to be her only defense at this point. Hidan lifted his head, and stood up straight. "Don't make me gag you, you naughty girl." He grinned as he saw the horror on her pale face. He reached down and undid his pants, letting them pool at his feet. She could see his hard member through the fabric of his underpants. He slowly walked over to the bed, laying ontop of her naked form. He reached his hand downwards, resting it on the upper thigh of her right leg. She bit her lip as she felt him moving it closer and closer to her womanhood. She was about to break down in tears, when the door was forcefully shoved open, to reveal a blonde-haired boy; the one who was **supposed **to be watching over.

"Hidan! I came to check how-" He stopped speaking as he gazed upon the state his fellow Akatsuki member. Then he glanced towards Sakura, as their eyes met. He then realized how much pain she was in; not just physical, but mental, too. That was also the first time he realized how pretty she was.

"I leave you alone with her for 5 minutes, and THIS is what happens, un?!" Deidara walked towards Hidan, and pulled him off Sakura by the collar of his shirt, looking directly at his face. When he saw his swollen, bloody lip, he smiled to himself. At least she tried to put up a fight. Hidan smiled sheepishly as Deidara threw him to the ground.

"And put your pants on, for Kami's sake, un."

Sakura smiled as far as she could. At least she had Deidara to protect her now.

"We've been through this, un."

Sakura's ears perked up.

"Itachi gets his way with her first."

Her smile fell.

"Then me."

Her eyes got wide.

"Then you. That is, if she's still alive, un." He smirked, glancing back towards her.

"But, of course…" He said. He walked towards her unmoving form on the bed, until he was towering directly above her. "Itachi could always change his mind. But, trust me, it would be worse for you then, un."

He realized that she was unable to move, and released the Paralysis Jutsu.

"Come on, Hidan. Let's let her sleep for tonight, un."

Hidan put his pants on, and followed Deidara out of the room, turning off the lights.

As Sakura lie there, shivering, she couldn't help but remember all that's happened to her in only one day. Well, one day that she knew of. Kami knows how long she was passed out for before being rudely woken up by the blonde Akatsuki member.

She glanced around the room she was in. She was shackled to a bed at the middle of the room. Beside the bed was a table. As she passed her eyes by the table, she noticed something on it. Something shining in the dim light coming in through the window. As she picked up her head further, she then realized what was. A kunai. The same one that Hidan was using only moments ago. The edge was still sharp, and adorned with her own blood. She tried to break her wrist free from the metal restraints, so she could reach the sharp object. Because, right now, suicide sounded like paradise.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Well, there's my update. It's longer than any other chapter I've ever wrote. :3 I hope it's good. Please review? I'm begging you guys. D:**


End file.
